narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūbei Shishido
File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Mount Kawayama | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Jonin | previous occupation = }} File:100px-Nature Icon_Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png }} S''' is a Konohagakure jonin who is also known by his full name '''Jubei Shishido (宍戸十兵衛, Shishido Jūbei). He is one of the survivors of the Shishido clan as well as being the twin brother of Kori Shishido. Due to his training as a sage, he is considered as one of the strongest shinobi in the village. As he loves to travel and wander around aimlessly, he is also called as Samayō Sennin (さ迷う, Wandering Sage). Appearance Jūbei is a tall and thin young man with spiky, rose-colored hair and and is always seen wearing his signature scaly white scarf, which was all that was with him when he was found as a baby. He wears a sole black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees and sandals along with his trademark scarf. He has a tattoo on his right shoulder which was on him since he was found as a child. He later learnt that it was the crest of his clan. Personality Jūbei is an extremely laid-back person, who is nearly always seen smiling. He is unfailingly polite and also has a very strong sense of honour. He views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, believing what he sees and not looking out for deceptions at any time. Because of this he is sometimes the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal. Despite his simple nature he has a very cunning mind and often surprises people by his wit and sharp tongue. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting and can come up with highly unorthodox but effective ways to fight an opponent. Another dominant trait of Jūbei’s is his humble nature. S is very loyal to his friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in anyway and is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him. This tendency of Jūbei’s often inspires others to side with him as a result. He is also highly respectful of another person's convictions and beliefs, to the point of even fighting to protect that which another person would throw their lives away over. However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits Jūbei's most defining part of his personality is his sheer ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone, (including former enemies and villains), which is said by Enma to be the most dangerous ability in the world. Jūbei also loves to travel and see new places. He is very restless and used to find it very difficult to sit still in one place. Due to this reason he found it very to master Senjutsu. He has to wander around aimlessly in his free time and this makes it very difficult to locate him. People can go looking for him for hours at end to ultimately find him sleeping under a tree or just walking aimlessly. Background Early Childhood Little is known about Jūbei before he was 2 years of age or why he was abandoned by his clan. Jūbei was found left at the door of the Hokage’s house as a 2 year old child. The villagers tried to find his parents but failed. So he was taken in by the Hokage into his household. As the only distinguishing feature about him was the small S printed on his clothes, the kage named the child S. He grew up in the Kage’s house and was looked after by many different ninja’s at different times on the basis of who the Hokage passed on the responsibility at the time. He grew up to be a playful and kind child and had a more or less normal childhood till he was 6 years of age. Lost Even as a child S loved to move around. He would wander out of the village on numerous occasions and roam around in the surrounding forest. When he was 6 years old he left the village and went into the forest and stayed there longer than usual. When he realised how dark it was getting he panicked. Just at that moment a fox wandered into the clearing where he was standing. In his already panicked state he got even more scared and ran away. When he finally stopped running, he realised that he as completely lost. He picked a random direction and started to walk in that direction. He walked on for days. Without food and water he got very weak. No matter which direction he walked in he could not find his way back home. Finally, exhausted and completely drained, tried one last technique, the summoning technique. As soon as he performed the technique, he felt a weird sensation ad fainted. Mount Kawayama When he finally awoke he saw that he was in an exceedingly beautiful land. On getting up he saw a large monkey sitting close by. Noticing that he was awake the monkey introduced himself as Sukoshi. He told S that he was in the land of the monkeys Mount Kawayama. He took him to meet the elder monkey, Enma, the king of the monkeys. S was then informed that he had been transported there as monkeys were his natural summoning. The monkeys had nursed him back to health over the past week. While treating S the monkeys had noticed how high his chakra levels were. Thereby Enma offered S to stay in Mount Kawayama for some time and learn Senjutsu from him. He also told him that he had already sent a message to Konoha to inform them that S was with them and safe and sound. S straightway agreed saying that he wanted to stay a little longer to explore the beautiful land. Enma was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the boy was more eager to explore the land than learning a power technique. The very next day S signed a contract with the toads and began his training. But S found it very difficult to harness the nature energy around him as he was so restless and easily distracted. Despite his natural genius S made very slow progress. After a couple of months he finally stated to show some progress. At this time the elder toads thought it would be best if S returned home and visited Mount Kawayama intermittently to continue his training. They told him that they would reverse summon him every few months to continue his training. Return So S returned to Konoha and at age 7 joined the ninja academy. He graduated after two years. He was assigned to a Jonin instructor and joined a team with two other genins. They completed numerous missions together. After two years S and his team mates sat for the chunin examination and all three of them were selected as chunin. Throughout this time he visited Mount Kawayama to continue with his training. Though he had been very slow to begin with he was starting to make more and more progress. Finally at age 14 he managed to achieve an imperfect sage mode. As he grew up the frequency with which he could visit Mount Kawayama decreased, often being only once or twice a year, and so his progress was hindered. But achieving even an imperfect Sage Mode was no mean feat and he was elevated to the rank of Jonin. Following this he started going on even more difficult solo missions. But this also increased the number of times he visited Mount Myōboku as he could visit the toads while returning to the village from a mission. Sage Finally the next year, at age 15 he achieved a perfect Sage Mode. Enma then went on to teach him Monkey Kata which he mastered in a very short period of time. Mastering of sage mode not only made S stronger but had over the years changed his personality as well. While he was initially a restless child who could never concentrate on a single topic for long, now he had become a calm and patient young man. Though he retained his fun loving attitude as well as his tendency to just walk around, lost within his own thoughts. He has since been performing solo missions for the village and performing his other duties as a Jonin. Discovery It was a little while after this that the incident occurred due to which S came to know of his true identity. While on a solo mission to in the Land of Waves, on the personal orders of the Hokage, S was travelling in an isolated jungle in the north of the Fire Country . While resting for the night, he suddenly sensed someone approach him. He instantly became alert and rose to see the approaching person. It was an old man with a face that seemed oddly familiar to S. When S asked him who he was, he only introduced him as a friend. He told him that he had come to tell S the truth. He went on to tell S about the Shishido clan. He told him how the Shishido used to be a proud and strong clan of Amegakure. But a few years before S was born, one of their strongest members lost his mind and started killing all the clan members. Though he was caught and put under bars, he managed to escape. After that he secretly started killing off the clan members one by one. Such were his powers that no one could catch him. Soon almost all the Shishido shinobi were dead. Only the clan leader and a few shinobi were left. At this time it was decided the only way to keep the clan alive was to somehow protect the children. So it was decided that all the new born and young children in the clan would be dispersed to the various villages and left there. The old man said that it was his mission to survive till S turned 16 and tell him the truth. When S asked why he replied that S was the elder son of the clan leader and his name was the same as his father's: Jubei Shishido. Also he had a twin brother by the name of Kori. Having been born a few years before the plan was carried out, Jubei and Kori were amongst the oldest member of the clan alive and as the former clan leader's son the title fell on him now. He said that it was S's duty to find and gather together all the Shishido children who had been dispersed and reform the Shishido clan. Somehow S had a gut feeling that all this was true. When the old man showed him the Shishido Clan crest, with the same distinct S on it as on the piece of cloth he had with him as a child, S realised that this was all true. Memories of his childhood as a Shishido came rushing back. He asked the old man what happened to his father and mother, to which the old man looked down and sadly replied "The entire clan was killed within an year of the execution of the plan." S was saddened to learn that his family was dead but now he knew who he was and he had a brother. This day Jubei Shishido was reborn. The old man started to leave telling Jubei that he would meet him again soon to tell him all about his clan. But for know he should not be seen with Jubei as the murderer of their clan was still at large and knew that he lived. When S asked him to at least tell him his name the old man asked him to call him Yurushi and the old murderer as Hametsu. He then set off to locate Kori so that he could reunite the two brothers. Synopsis Gen III First Battle as a Sage :Main article: After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf Abilities As a child S showed no special talent for the shinobi arts. But after he visited Mount Kawayama his latent talents started to awaken. He started to get maore confident about his abilities and slowly started to get stronger. By the time he mastered a perfect Sage Mode, he had finally started to show his true abilities. People soon realised he was a true genius and started to respect his abilities. Having mastered Senjutsu, S is counted amongst the strongest ninja’s in the village. Fighting Style S is a close range fighter. He combines his Taijutsu skills with his speed to great effect. He is a very cunning warrior who reads his opponents movements to search for weaknesses and strikes against that weakness. He can easily figure out which ninjutsu technique to use according to the situation at hand. He is quick to read a situation and does not flinch from backing away from a fight if he thinks it is the strategically sound thing to do. Summons S has signed a contract with the monkeys. So he can summon them whenever required. Ha can summon toads as big and as strong as the Monkey King: Enma. Senjustu S has completely mastered Senjutsu and can harness nature energy to achieve a perfect Sage Mode. Sage Mode drastically increases the strength of allof his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu techniques. Sage Mode activates his body in various ways, enhancing his speed, strength, stamina and durability. In battle S can use shadow clones to gather sage chakra for him. Monkey Kata After he mastered Sage Mode, S was instructed in Monkey Kata by Enma. In Monkey Kata senjutsu chakra surrounds and encapsulates S as in aura of natural energy. S can thus use the aura as an extension of his own body to increase the reach and force of his attacks. Nature Manipulation S can use Wind, Lightning and Water manipulation. He can use numerous techniques of all three natures and also them in combination with each other. Taijutsu S is an expert in taijutsu who specialises in close range combat. His swift movements and quick reflexes make him a very skilled hand to hand combatant. Stats Category:Jet'ika Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Sage Category:Male